


Five Things Sarah Rogers Hoped Her Son Would Learn

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Sarah Rogers hoped Steve would grow up to know, presented in five snapshots of Steve's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Sarah Rogers Hoped Her Son Would Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Since Sarah Rogers is dead in the movie, this does contain her death scene.

1.Sarah Rogers was holding her days old son when there was a knock on the apartment door. She opened it to find an Army Sergeant with a telegram for her. She almost collapsed but the Sergeant caught her and took the baby from her arms as he helped her to sit on the nearby couch. Everything was nearby since the apartment wasn’t that big. Her world was shattered. Her husband was dead and she was left with a son to remember him by. She recovered enough and the Sergeant handed that son back to her before he took his leave. Sarah looked into the face of their son and hoped that tiny Steven would learn to defend the country his father sacrificed his life for.

2.Sarah held her little boy through the coughing and the fever. She hoped that he would survive this latest illness. That was all she wanted for him right now was survival. When he was born she had wanted so many things for him but now survival would do.

3.Sarah held Steve as he suffered an asthma attack from running from bullies. It wasn’t fair. His life had been marked by so much pain and now he had to deal with kids stronger than him. Sarah knew that skinny kids didn’t always stay so skinny. She hoped that Steve would remember what it was like to be the skinny kid with health problems and defend those weaker than himself.

4.Sarah watched as Steve drew picture after picture to tell a story for her amusement. She was just so weak and couldn’t catch her breath. There was her teenage son drawing a book to cheer her up. It was rather comical and well done. She smiled and a matching ear splitting grin answered from her son. She hoped that he would always keep a sense of humor even when times got tough.

5.Sarah Rogers held her son’s hand with an ever decreasing strength. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. It had been the right thing to do to help out in the tuberculosis wards when they had been so short staffed. She had been a nurse until she had become pregnant with her son and when the wards needed some extra help, she went. It was the right thing to do. Steve was in school all day and she had time. But as she was dying, her hope was that Steve would learn to do the right thing no matter the cost. She squeezed her son’s hand one last time and hoped she had done enough to teach her son all he needed to know. It was too late to teach him more.


End file.
